deligracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play The Sims 4: Scream Sorority
Scream Sorority (also titled Let's Play The Sims 4: Scream Sorority) is an Australian web series that debuted on YouTube under the title Let's Play The Sims 4: Get Together on 15 December 2015. The eleventh installment in Deligracy's series of let's plays, the series was retooled as Scream Sorority and returned under that name on 9 March 2016. A semi-spinoff of Deli's [[Let's Play The Sims 4|original The Sims 4 let's play]], Scream Sorority features the return of Desiree Wilkins and focuses on the members of the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority as they and their friends are killed off one-by-one in the town of Windenburg. Plot :To be expanded. Characters Main characters Kappa Kappa Tau *'Nadia Kelso' is the queen bee of the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority. She is dating local hunk Chad Riff but is harboring a secret regarding her sexuality. She becomes the primary target for the mysterious figure in a bear costume, as they attempt to sabotage Nadia's life to get with somebody. *'Poppy Lee' is Nadia's "best friend forever #1." She sleeps in Nadia's bathroom in the retooled version of the story and aspires to be just like Nadia and dreams of one day leading the sorority herself. Poppy is dating Nadia's brother Kory but she tries to cheat on him with his housemate and Nadia's boyfriend, Chad. *'Desiree Wilkins', who was introduced in a previous let's play, has recently moved to Windenburg in order to pursue a degree in music. A legacy pledge (as it is stated her mother was a member of KKT during her own university years), Desiree is accepted into Kappa Kappa Tau but is not all that interested in abiding by all its rules. She begins to experiment with her sexuality when she begins dating Heidi Denney. *'Romy Simmons' is a newcomer to the Windenburg scene and, like Desiree, a legacy pledge. When she first arrives in town, she becomes attracted to the geeky Bradley Burkhart and struggles between exploring a relationship with him or joining the sorority. At the start of the retooled series, she is dating Taj Burrow under the guidance of Nadia but she continues to possess feelings for Bradley. *'Valentina Belle' is Nadia's "best friend forever #2," though this is only because she doesn't suck up to Nadia as much as Poppy does. An aspiring entertainer, Valentina is attending the university with a focus in music and has made it her mission to steal away Taj from her sorority sister Romy. *'Peach Shipman' is the resident nice girl of the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority, becoming fast friends with Desiree and Romy. Flirty and confident, Peach loves the boys and seeks to snag the sexy Professor Hawty. The Hunks *'Chad Riff' is the leader of the Windenburg Hunks and Nadia's boyfriend. *'Kory Kelso' is Nadia's brother who is also attending the university in Windenburg. He is in a relationship with Poppy Lee at the start of the series. *'Taj Burrow' begins a flirtation with Romy Simmons during Get Together and is in an exclusive relationship with her at the beginning of Scream Sorority. Unbeknownst to him, he is the object of Valentina's desire and the source of the friction between the two sorority sisters. The Geeks *'Eckersly "Elky" Normanby' *'Slash Edwards' *'Bradley Burkhart' Supporting characters The Edgy Crew *'Heidi Denney' *'Prince D'Alia' *'Violet Black' University staff *'Dean Kiser' is the dean of the Windenburg university where the main characters attend. *'Professor Hawty' Episodes Original series: Get Together Retooled series: Scream Sorority Trivia *The Kappa Kappa Tau sorority household was named after the fictional sorority of the same name from the 2015 television series Scream Queens, who are similarly stalked by a serial killer. **In the original Get Together series, the sorority was named the Delta Nus after the fictional sorority of the same name from the 2001 film Legally Blonde. See also * Let's Play The Sims 4 External links * [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4O0fn2nymCBIIaFdyezUqrNFc4mgnTwM Let's Play The Sims 4: Scream Sorority on YouTube] Category:Let's Plays